The Last Straw
by randompandattack
Summary: One-shot, Harry's having a bad day and Snape isn't making it any better, Harry flips out and starts screaming. Not Slash! Takes place in OOTP, hints of Harmony


_Sort of me venting through Harry, who's sort of having a temper tantrum but at the same time deserves it. Harry's probably OOC and the whole things a bit cracktastic but oh well. I know its wack so don't bother telling me u hate it. I've never liked Snape, i know you're supposed to feel pity for him and everything but it doesn't change how he acts._

* * *

The Last Straw

It was a Friday afternoon and Harry's last class of the day was double potions. He wondered to himself sometimes if he would've enjoyed potions had it not been taught by an evil psychopath bent on making his life a living hell.

Realizing the bell would ring any moment now Harry steadily increased his pace down the hallways. He didn't want to be late since he knew it would give Snape an excuse to treat him unfairly.

The boy who lived had been walking with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione and would have made it with time to spare but unfortunately Luna had stopped him to ask about the next D.A. meeting and then tried to talk to him about some imaginary creature. Luckily he was able to sneak away but not before she had managed to waste a good few minutes of his time.

Harry opened the door to the dungeon just as the bell rang. Snape was standing right in front of the door as Harry walked in, as if waiting for him. "Late again Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor. Don't keep the class waiting just because you think you're special."

Harry took a deep breath and kept telling himself not to get angry. He was about to head for his seat between Hermione and Ron when he heard the door open.

"Sorry I'm late professor," Malfoy said rather unapologetically as he walked past harry and headed to his seat. Snape merely grunted at Malfoy as Harry stood there with his mouth ajar.

"Sir Malfoy's even later than-"

"Potter don't be a tattle-tale. Now what are you doing standing there? Get to your seat or I'll give you detention!" Harry's mouth was still open as he took his seat, thinking about the injustice of it all.

He looked over at Ron to see he looked as pissed as Harry felt, "Bloody git sure favors ferret boy eh Harry?" Harry nodded in agreement. He looked over at Hermione who looked at him apologetically and put her hand over his to calm him. "Don't get worked up over it Harry, it's just Snape. Let's try just getting through this class."

Harry saw the logic in what Hermione was saying, but he hadn't exactly had a swell day. Sleep deprived because of his nightmares Harry had accidentally tried to transfigure McGonagall instead of the rabbit, earning him extra homework.

He had also missed lunch when the Weasley twins had set off some fireworks in the hall he was in and Filch took him in for questioning. He had more than enough incentive to be pissed but decided for his friends' sake to try to control himself.

Harry turned his attention back to Snape who was lecturing about the uses of some ingredient; the boy with the lightning shaped scar hadn't been paying attention to what ingredient it was. He hadn't bothered to pay close attention until he heard Snape ask a question.

"Who can tell me what potion we've been studying would benefit the most from this ingredient?"

Hermione's hand instantly went up, and as Harry looked around he noticed she was the only one. Snape looked around apparently not noticing Hermione and asked the class why they were too stupid to know something so simple.

"Please sir," Hermione interjected. "It's best used in wolf-bane potion but can also be beneficial in the draught of undeath." At this Snape finally looked at Hermione with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Do not interrupt me Granger, I did not ask for your question you insufferable know-it-all. Five points from Gryffindor." Hermione looked taken back and Harry's and Ron's mouths were open in shock.

"She was just answering your question!" Harry angrily told Snape followed by Ron's "Yeah!". Snape dragged himself over to Harry's desk and gave a sneer. "Detention Potter and Weasley, my office tonight at seven, you'll be scrubbing cauldrons."

Hermione did her best to calm down the two males as Snape told them what potion they'd be brewing. The rest of the class Harry tried to distract himself making the potion, luckily it was overly complicated (as usual) so that wasn't too hard.

Until five minutes before class got out that is. As Harry was adding the last ingredients to his potion Snape walked by and "accidentally" knocked Harry's potion to the floor. The glass shattered into a million pieces and the almost complete potion covered the floor next to Harry's desk.

"How unfortunate Potter, it looks like you'll be taking an F for the day. Don't forget to clean up your mess before you leave." Snape said with a smug look on his face.

"No."

"What?" Snape said, taken back.

"No, I'm not going to take your crap anymore! You can't treat me like this its inhumane!" Harry was now shouting and the entire class had stopped what they were doing to watch him.

"One more word Potter and I'll have you expelled!" But at this threat Harry merely laughed.

"Sorry Snivellus, but you can't threaten me anymore! Because that's all you could really ever do, I had to take all your crap because you threatened to take away points or give me detention. But no more! "

"Go ahead take away all the points you want, I don't care! It won't stop me. Taking away points won't make anyone respect you, you're still pathetic. And I know you can't get me expelled, Dumbledore needs me as his puppet far too much for him to let you expel me!"

"Potter if you don't-"

"-I better not forget to mention while I'm venting that your reason for hating me is completely unfair!" He turned to his classmates whose mouths were wide open. "Do you know why he hates me?" Most just stared but some shook their heads.

"Because he hated my father who bullied him and got the girl he wanted! Now granted you do have a reason to hate my father, but unless I'm mistaken you evil bastard I'M NOT HIM!"

"If we lived in another country like America, you'd have been kicked out on your ass YEARS ago for what you do! But apparently British people (or is it just Dumbledore?) don't care!"

"Now I'm leaving this horrible excuse for a class, where by the way I'm pretty sure I've never learned anything, and never coming back!" Harry then pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked over where Draco and two Slytherins where sitting.

"And before I forget," Harry grabbed a vial of green smoking potion off Draco's desk and splashed it over his face. "AHHH! Ahh, it burns!"

"That's for making fun of muggleborns and hating on house elves you inconsiderate prick!" Harry turned the other way as Draco continued screaming.

"One last thing," he said as he walked back to his desk. He grabbed Hermione's chin and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes lit up in surprise but then she relaxed into the kiss which continued for another minute.

Harry broke the kiss and nodded to Hermione who gazed at him dreamily. Then he silently walked outside the classroom. _Well, I certainly feel better,_ he thought to himself.


End file.
